Little Talks
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: You're gone, gone, gone away. I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do. Just let me go we'll meet again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep. Rated T. Based off the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.


_**I thought it was too early for me to write something horribly depressing for this ship.**_

_**Apparently not.**_

_**So, I just bought the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. I thought it would make a good fanfic so... yeah.**_

_**Please don't hate me. I just like this song.**_

**I don't like walking around this old and empty house**

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

It's too quiet at night.

All she could hear was her own breathing, and all she could feel was the coldness from the other side of the bed. She could never sleep, not knowing that he was gone.

This whole thing was strange for her. The pain was excruciating, almost too much to handle. She'd never felt anything like it before. Not when her dad left, not when he remarried, nothing she'd found extreme before. Everything was intensified. Everything hurt. Everything was empty. Everything was broken.

Even her.

The house was empty, her thoughts were empty, her heart was empty. She could hardly stand sometimes.

When morning came, Beca was relieved the night was over, but dreading the day to come. And the day after that.

Her bare feet hit the cold hardwood of her bedroom, making her shiver, as she walked down the hall. Even when there were two people living there, she'd thought it was too big.

She didn't like walking through the house. At all.

**The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake**

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

**And some days I can't even trust myself**

**It's killing me to see you this way**

She spun her spoon around in her cereal bowl, not daring to take a bite. She'd lost her appetite a long time ago.

_I just want you to get better. I can't watch you deteriorate like this._

She took a deep breath and stood up, putting her bowl in the sink. She ran a hand through her messy hair and walked back to her bedroom, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

_Please close your eyes, Bec. Please go to sleep._

Her breathing quickened and tears fell down her cheeks, and she turned to her side. She could hear him sometimes, whispering in her ear. Walking down the hall. Making bad jokes. Which only made it hurt more, because she'd never hear it before. She couldn't trust herself, her mind, because if she did, she might think he was still there. Still with her.

_I'm here. Please know I'm here._

**Although the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

She knew, deep down, it wasn't her fault.

She wasn't driving, or even distracting him. She had nothing to do with it, yet she still felt guilty. She felt like she could've done something. That it _was_ her fault he was gone.

_It's not your fault. Never ever think that it's your fault._

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**

**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

Her phone rang again, but she ignored it. The calls had been non-stop for a week. Since the accident happened.

She couldn't bring herself to call her friends, or his friends, or her family, or his. She hadn't spoken in days. Not even a whisper to herself. The voice inside of her head was telling her she couldn't. She was unable to.

_I miss you. I miss you, Beca._

She wanted Jesse, to talk to him, to kiss him, to touch him. She wanted it, so badly. But it was gone. It was never going to happen again.

"I miss you," she whispered to herself. But Jesse heard.

**Some days I don't know if I'm wrong or right**

**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear**

Every now and then, she could swear she saw him. His shadow, his hand. She couldn't tell if she was hallucinating, or if he was really there.

She hoped to God it was the second one.

**Don't listen to a word I say**

**The screams they all sound the same**

Hours passed with Beca just laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, she decided to get up and move around, make herself some lunch, try not to consume herself in sadness.

He knew where she kept the box. Under her bed, tucked away, hiding from the light. He carefully pulled it out and opened it, setting his corniest, funniest love letter he had ever written on top. He was hoping she would laugh. He needed her to laugh. He shut the box and slid it half-under the bed so she would notice it when she came back.

And she did.

She opened the box slowly and pulled out the letter, reading it. She didn't laugh like he'd wanted, though.

Instead, she curled up into a ball on the floor and sobbed until her whole body was shaking and her jeans were soaked from where her eyes had been.

_Don't cry, Bec. I'm okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay._

**You're gone, gone, gone away**

**I watched you disappear**

**All that's left is the ghost of you**.

She stood up, wiping her cheeks clean. The letter just broke her. She could practically hear his voice telling her not to cry, that it was going to be okay. But she knew she was being ridiculous. He was gone.

He was dead.

She had to come to terms with it, but every time she thought about it, she only started to cry. She watched him die. She knew better than anyone he was gone, and there was nothing left. Nothing. He was gone. He was gone. He left her alone, and he was never coming back.

_I love you._

All that was left was his ghost.

**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**

**There's nothing we can do**

Beca sat on the bed and stared at the wall, her eyes brimming with tears again. There was nothing she could do about it, either. She was left helpless and hopeless. She leaned over and screamed into her pillow. She couldn't feel it, but Jesse rubbed her back.

_Please hang in there. It'll get better. I promise._

She sat up abruptly, tears still streaming down her face. He tried to wipe them off, but his touch did nothing. She couldn't feel it.

He put his hand over hers. Nothing.

He kissed her. Nothing.

He needed her to know he was still with her, that he would never leave her.

_Beca, please hear me._

Beca stood up, she didn't look his way. She didn't know he was there. How could she? She couldn't feel him, or hear him.

Just let me go we'll meet again soon

She opened the terrace window, four stories up. The breeze met her face, blowing her hair back. She took a step forward, one thought rushing through her mind: Jesse.

_No, Beca. Don't. Don't you dare._

Another step. Her toes were over the edge and...

She was pushed back.

Something forced her back into her room, the windows slamming behind her.

_I won't let you._

Somehow, Beca knew what it was. Who it was.

"Jesse," she breathed. Jesse sat next to her on the floor and put his hand over hers, although she could never feel it. She broke out into sobs, and he wished he could hold her.

"Let me do it, Jess," her voice whispered.

_No. Never._

**Now wait, wait, wait for me**

**Please hang around**

**I'll see you when I fall asleep**

He was with her, she knew it. He was in that room, he was. She might've been going crazy, but someone had to have pushed her back. And she had a very strong feeling it was Jesse.

She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to be with him.

"Stay with me," she murmured as she wiped some tears off her cheek with the back of her hand.

_Always._

"Don't leave me."

_Never_

Beca lay across the floor, softly sobbing until she fell asleep.

And he was in her dreams, just like she knew he would be.

_**Okay, I started crying while writing this. Uhh, please review?**_


End file.
